scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted Home
'The Haunted Home '''is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too!. Premise The gang go to investigate a haunted house in Coolsville, but discover it is haunted by the Vampire Pumpkinheads. Script ''Lightning flashes onto the screen. The Mystery Machine is seen driving down the street, going past the Malt Shop. *Shaggy: Like, Fred, you forgot about stopping by the Malt Shop! *Fred: Not now, Shag. *Velma: We have a mystery to solve, remember? *Shaggy: Oh, like, don't remind me. *Scooby: Reah! -hiding under a blanket- *Scrappy: Come on, Uncle Scooby! If there are ghosts, or goblins, or ghouls, or monsters, I know you can take 'em! *Scooby: Ruh-uh! Ruh-uh! *Shaggy: I'm with Scoob on this one. Ruh-uh! *Daphne: Come on, you chickens, we need to solve this mystery. *Fred: We'll go to the Malt Shop after. The gang parks the Mystery Machine outside a haunted house. *Shaggy: Not to shabby.. that is, if you happen to be, like, the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Scooby: Rikes! Readless Rorseman! Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms, and the two are shaking. Scrappy drags Scooby by his tail towards the door, dragging Shaggy as well. *Scrappy: Come on, guys! I'll protect you guys if you need it, I promise! Fred knocks on the door, but the door swings open with nobody on the other side. *Fred: Well.. that's odd.. *Daphne: Maybe that's a clue! *Velma: Come on, gang, let's go. *Shaggy: No way, man! *Fred: How about for some Scooby Snax? *Shaggy: Like, yes please. Fred, Daphne, Velma and (reluctantly) Shaggy go inside the house. Scrappy turns around and sees Scooby bolting for the van. *Scooby: Rikes! *Scrappy: Uncle Scooby, let's go! While Scrappy chases Scooby, the gang is seen walking around the house looking for clues. Daphne is seen running down the hallway. *Daphne: Fred! Velma! Come on guys, I need help here! The Vampire Pumpkinhead is seen running after her, throwing his pumpkinheads at her. One lands on her head. *Daphne: Mmmph! Daphne attempts to get it off her head, but is taken away by the Vampire Pumpkinhead. Meanwhile, Fred is seen looking around. *Fred: Hm... AHA! The guts of a pumpkin! Hey gang, I found a cl- The Vampire Pumpkinhead puts a pumpkin on Fred's head, dragging him away as well. Velma is seen looking in a closet. She finds Daphne with a Pumpkinhead on her. *Velma: Daph? Jinkies! The Vampire Pumpkinhead takes her and puts a Pumpkinhead on her, laughing deviously. *Shaggy: Freddie? Velma? Daphne? Like, where are you guys? The Vampire Pumpkinhead puts a pumpkin on his head. *Shaggy: -muffled voice- Scooby-Doo, where are you? Scooby is seen looking out the window, spotting Shaggy with the Vampire Pumpkinhead. *Scrappy: Uncle Scooby, come on! We need to save the gang! *Scooby: Ruh-uh, ruh-uh! *Scrappy: Let's GO! Scrappy grabs Scooby's tail, and drags him into the house. They find the Vampire Pumpkinhead on the top of a staircase, with closets on the sides of the stairs. The Vampire Pumpkinhead is seen throwing Pumpkinheads down at Scooby and Scrappy. *Scooby: Ruh-roh! Ret's ro, Rappy! *Scrappy: Yeah! Come on, we need to save Shaggy and the rest of the gang! Scooby and Scrappy run up the staircase, dodging pumpkins left and right. *Scrappy: Look, Uncle Scooby! A closet! Scrappy opens the door, to find Shaggy tied up with a Pumpkinhead. *Scrappy: It's Shaggy! Quick, Uncle Scooby, let's help Shaggy out of this mess. Shaggy is untied by Scooby, and Scrappy takes the Pumpkinhead off of him. *Shaggy: Like, thanks Scrappy. We need to save the rest of the gang! *Scrappy: Look! The Vampire Pumpkinhead is running up the stairs, onto a second floor! And there's more stairs! Come on, guys, let's go! Scrappy bolts up the stairs, with Scooby and Shaggy run after him. *Scrappy: Another closet! Neat-o! *Shaggy: Like, a member of the gang must be in there! Let's go! The three run up the stairs, dodging pumpkins. Scooby kicks one off the stairs, and the gang make it to the next closet. They find Daphne tied up with a Pumpkinhead on her head. *Scrappy: Oh no, Daph! Don't worry, we'll help you! They untie her, and get the Pumpkinhead off of her. *Daphne: Thanks, guys. Quick, Fred and Velma still need to be found! The gang run up to the third floor, and make it to the third closet. They find Velma tied up with a Pumpkinhead on her head. *Scrappy: Don't worry, Velma! We're here to save you! *Velma: -muffled voice- Untie me! Shaggy unties her, and Daphne takes her Pumpkin off. *Velma: Thanks, guys. Now we need to find Freddie! *Scrappy: We already know where he is. He's in the closet on the fourth and final floor! *Daphne: Come on, guys, let's go! The gang run up to the final floor, dodging pumpkins. Scooby carefully tosses Scrappy up to the final closet. Scrappy opens the door, to find it empty. *Scrappy: It's empty! *Daphne: But.. where's Fred? The Vampire Pumpkinhead is seen rolling down the stairs, tied up by a rope. Fred walks down the stairs after him. *Fred: Right here, gang! *Daphne: Freddie! *Scrappy: How did you get out? *Fred: The Vampire Pumpkinhead must have been in a rush, because he didn't tie me up tight enough! *Scooby: Row! *Fred: Come on, let's find out who he really is! *Scooby: Ret's ro, rang! The gang rush down the stairs, to find the police outside, with the Vampire Pumpkinhead in the back seat. *Fred: Wait! We never found out who he was! *Scrappy: We'll find out another time, right? *Scooby: Reah. Ralt Shop, here we rome! The gang laughs. *Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Fred and Scooby-Doo *Grey DeLisle as Daphne *Mindy Cohn as Velma *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy *Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo *Steve Whitmire as Truman Oatley *Jim Curry as The Vampire Pumpkinhead Villains *The Vampire Pumpkinhead Suspects n/a Culprits n/a Home Media Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! The Complete First Season Notes/Trivia Notes *This episode was based off of the computer game, Attack of the Vampire Pumpkinheads. Trivia *This is the only episode without a culprit. Category:Articles by Gary the Gaget Dude Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Season One Category:Scooby-Doo! And Scrappy-Doo, Too! Episodes Category:Gary the Gaget Dude's Canon